Tank Suggestion
General In real life, the tank is an armoured vehicle with weapons, and his hard to bring down without the proper equipment. So, maybe Badimo could add a tank in the Top Secret Research room of the Military Base, and/or the Evi Lair. The tank would be a vehicle about as fast as the Mini-Cooper, with the default Armour texture that could not be obtainable for any other vehicle unless the owner of the vehicle had the armoured texture (used to be found by entering WEWILLTAKEOVER in an ATM in Jailbreak, no longer available). On the tank would be a mounted turret with either rockets or bullets (depending on the tank). There should be two tanks, a Rocket-Based Tank and a Bullet-Based Tank. The Rocket-Based Tank The Rocket-Based Tank would be as fast a Dirtbike. The default texture would be the armour texture, which is gray. To pop this tank's tires, it would take 30 bullets from any gun (excluding the Grenades and the Rocket Launcher). Rocket Fuel would not be available for this vehicle. Instead, when "Q" was pressed, a crosshair similar to the Uzi crosshair would appear, and when clicked, would fire towards that locations, at about the speed of a Camaro with Level 2 Engines. It would not have a targeting system and would have a 20 second reload time. The player controlling the tank and the passengers (up to 4+Driver) would not be able to be damaged, but they would not be able to wield guns. If the tank ran over a player, that player would be damaged at a rate of 20 damage per second. Spoilers, Window Colours, and Glows would not be customizable. Cost: 100,000 Jailbreak Dollars, Level 5 Police or Criminal Team Spawn: Top Secret Research room of the Military Base, and/or the Evi Lair. The Bullet-Based Tank The Bullet-Based Tank would be as fast as a Camaro. The default texture would be the armour texture, which is gray. To pop this tank's tires, it would take 30 bullets from any gun (excluding the Grenades and the Rocket Launcher). It would have two turrets that would be somewhat like miniguns, but they would only deal 3 damage each, fire at a rate of 900RPM and be 1 out of 5 stars accurate (most shots will miss). Rocket Fuel would be available but would have a poor performance rate. When the player clicked somewhere, bullets would fire there, and when the player released the mouse/touchpad, the turrets would start cooling down, for a maximum of 8 seconds of continuous firing and 1-10 seconds of cooldown, depending on what time it was and how long the player had fired. The turret would cool down faster at night and fire longer, at a maximum of 0.7 seconds to 9 seconds of cooldown and 11 seconds maximum of conkl;hgkkvhhjhkgyyitinuous firing. The player controlling the tank and the passengers (up to 4+Driver) would not be able to be damaged, but they would not be able to wield guns. If the tank ran over a player, that player would be damaged at a rate of 20 damage per second. Spoilers, Window Colours, and Glows would not be customizable. Cost: 80,000 Jailbreak Dollars, Level 5 Police or Criminal Team Spawn: Top Secret Research room of the Military Base, Volcano and City Criminal Bases and/or the Evi Lai Category:Vehicle Suggestions